Makaela Farryn
Makaela is the Lady of _____ and the Queen of the Sept Isle Kingdom. Prior to becoming Queen of the Sept Isles, she was a combatant in the Elven Alliance who fought in the Farroxian Invasion and the Incursion. After the Sept Isles gained their independence, she married Vhane Myriad and gained influential power in the kingdom. History Makaela Rose Farryn was always a rambunctious child as she messed around with the local villagers and children her age as she grew up. She was the one that caused issues and was the child that other's would not want to be around in case she got in trouble. She grew up with her Mother- Lydia, Father- Nikolas and Older brother- Mikael. Over time, the two men of the family drifted off to the army of the elves, working on a solution to their banishment from the kingdoms. Of course, curiosity would bring Makaela's mind into a buzz, as she would sometimes follow her father and brother into their travels as far as she could. Unfortunately that did not last long as she was pushed back from her father as he said "You are too silly for war. Silliness is not accepted and never will be. Get used to the fact or stay home." In some ways she accepted the fact that she was indeed silly, but in other ways she tried to improve upon it. One of the ways she did was out casting herself from bonding with others. She somewhat numbed herself from emotions in case those she was fighting with or against died. Soon enough, it became a reality for her to forget people quickly once their face was erased from history with her blade. One way that Makaela seeks ease is through creating the weapons she battles with, this was how she found Lord Vhane Myraid. She now works beside him and creates a majority of the weapons for him and his troops. She is valuable him and his cause due to her knowledge about weapons and about combat. Personality and Traits Makaela is a free spirit for the most part with her decisions. When she has a strong opinion about something, she is quite stubborn and will not let go of that opinion, even it it causes her to get into trouble and face the consequences. Maka loves wandering around and exploring different areas around her home, as the saying goes "curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." On the sympathy path of things, Maka does care for those who are close to her. However, if someone is a stranger, she will not bat an eye if they get hurt or even killed. Once she forms a bond with a stranger, she bonds sympathy and empathy. Physical Description Makaela has light green eyes that go with her thick and long blond hair. She stands at about 5 feet 10 inches with a fit body shape. She has a small scar over her left eyebrow that no one could notice from far away. Skills & Abilities Makaela has a knack for making and repairing weapons, she also excels at combat. Possessions She has a favorite shield of hers that was from the war between the humans and the elves, her grandfather gave it to her and it is one of the things that she cares about the most, even if it is just materialistic. Relationships * Vhane Myriad - Vhane is her husband, who she was close with before either of them settled in the Sept Isle Kingdom. Category:Royalty Category:Queen Category:Elf Category:Character